


Phineas and Ferb: Sarah Helps Her Girls

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Sarah is always happy to help out her fellow Fireside Girls.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Phineas and Ferb: Sarah Helps Her Girls

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>   
>  Summary:  
>    
>  **  
>    
>    
>  Sarah is always happy to help out her fellow Fireside Girls.  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not. 

As the leader of Troop 46231, Sarah made sure to help out her girls whenever she saw a way to aid them in earning a new patch. It was certainly an admirable quality for a leader, even if her methods of doing so were rather… unconventional.

**Katie**

“Thanks again for offering to help me earn my bungee jumping patch.” Katie said as she and Sarah stood on the roof of the Fireside Girls Lodge where Sarah had just finished setting a makeshift pulley and crane system with a bungee line added in.

“No problem, Katie. As troop leader, it’s my pleasure.” Giving the bungee line a few more test pulls on her end for safety purposes, Sarah said, “And it looks like we’re ready. Some of best work yet too.” The improvised engineering patch, always a handy one to have the skills for.

“Thank you again.” Rushing over to her end of the line, the pigtailed girl stopped and paused at what she saw. “Um, Sarah, there’s just a hook on this end. Shouldn’t there be a harness.”

“Nope!” The brunette replied, the hook will do just fine.”

Katie’s blonde head tilted in confusion. “How?”

“First things first, take off your skirt.”

A blush started to form on Katie’s face before she realized what Sarah had in mind and paled. “Oh no…”

“Oh YES, you mean!” Sarah ‘corrected.’ “Now, get rid of that little skirt.”

Reluctantly, the girl gave a nervous little “okay” and shyly pulled down her skirt, trying to make herself small as her white unicorn covered panties were revealed, making Sarah giggle. “Don’t laugh!”

“I’m not laughing, I’m giggling!” Sarah defended. “Now turn around so I can set you up.”

Unhappily, Katie complied, turning around and waiting for the hook to be slid through her panties.

To her surprise though, Sarah first gripped her panties at the leg holes and yanked them up. “Aaaaggghh! Uuugghh…”

Looking at the widened leg holes, Sarah adjusted her grip to hold with one hand, giving another pull that made her subordinate wince. “These should be wide enough now.” Taking the hook, she then slid it through the leg holes, getting the panties on it nice and securely. “There we go.” she said, giving the blonde’s butt a little slap.

“EEP!”

“Heheh stop being such a cutie, Katie.” Sarah said, patting the girl’s posterior lightly before giving it a push to send her over the ledge.

“Woah!” For a few seconds, Katie panicked as she fell down before the bungee line began to pull taught, stretching a bit while pulling her panties up into her crack. “AAAAGGHHHH!” Underwear slicing deep into her butt, the girl bit her lip as she stopped a few inches off the ground before the elasticity of the cord bounced her back up. “Woahoooohhh!” 

For a few moments she felt absolutely giddy.

And then she went down again, cord stretching her panties some more as she was stopped from hitting the ground. “EEEEEEEEEEK!” Her cheeks clenched tightly around the cotton fabric tearing into them. “OWWWWOOOWWWW!”

After a few more cheek-splitting bounces that had Katie squealing all the way through, the cord finally started to stop bouncing. And, of course, Sarah couldn’t have that.

Grabbing onto it, she gave the cord a hard jerking, flossing Katie’s panties deeper into the blonde’s butt. “EEEEEEE!” This one big tug then became a series of small tugs, bouncing and shaking the girl some more. “OW! OWWWIIIEE! NYYYGGH! GYAHHH!”

This went on for about a minute until Sarah finally stopped and gave the girl in the stretched-out panties a thumbs up, proclaiming, “Congrats, Katie! That’s another patch for your sash!”

Whimpering, the chafed girl offered a weak smile and a thumbs up of her own.

**Gretchen**

“You’re sure this will help?” Gretchen asked, adjusting her glasses as she looked at the camera that Sarah had set up in the lodge.

“Mhm!” Sarah replied happily. “I’ve got it set to record and watching yourself is a great way to help prepare yourself for public speaking. AND I’ve even written out something for you to read as practice.”

Taking the script as it was held out to her, Gretchen’s hesitant look turned into a smile. “Well, I guess if it’s just you and me who will see me speaking, I can give it a try.” She was going to need all the help she could get if she wanted to earn that public speaking patch in spite of her fears.

Sarah gave her nerdy friend a quick hug. “That’s the spirit! And don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll do great. Especially with what I wrote for you. Just follow it to the letter, okay?” Gretchen nodded affirmatively. “Great, now show me what you’ve got.”

Stepping in front camera, Gretchen set the script on the thin pedestal to her left, letting her easily see it without being tempted to constantly look at it instead of the camera. Clearing her throat, Gretchen said, “Hello, today I am to going to talk about how much of a…” She slowed to a pause, face heating up at what she saw on the page.

Glancing at Sarah, she saw her troop leader eager gesture for her to continue.

Swallowing, Gretchen continued, “…about how much of a naughty girl I am.” Seeing that the script also had stage directions on it, Gretchen followed them and gripped the hem of her skirt, face getting pinker by the second. “For instance,” another nervous swallow, “I love showing off my pa-panties.” Reluctantly, se lifted up her skirt to reveal a pair of light blue panties. “S-see? I sure ho-hope you do.” She then turned herself around, revealing the large black bunny face emblem on her butt and gave her hips a little wiggle.

Facing forward again, Gretchen shot a pleading look at her troop leader, who appeared to be holding back some laughter and just waved for her to carry on.

Feeling her shame grow as she glanced to the script again, she read, “Just let me g-get rid of this s-s-silly little thi-ing.” Turning back around and bending over to stick out her butt while pushing her skirt down entirely before kicking it aside. “I… I also… also like getting my panties pulled.” she struggled to say, gripping the back of her panties and giving them a (as the script instructed) good tug to expose her cute little cheeks. “Uuurrgghh… And I really like to get my butt smacked!” That statement was punctuated by slapping her own rear end, hitting hard enough to make a solid sound for the camera to pick up. “Aren’t I a bad girl? May-maybe some of you would like to help punish me? I’d LOVE that!”

Suddenly, Sarah flicked a patch at her that Gretchen only just managed to catch, her troop leader saying, “Oh, I’m sure they’d all like it too, Gretchen.”

“Wh-what are you talking about?” she asked, glancing at the patch and noticing that it was the public speaking one.

“When I told you I’d help you get the public speaking patch, I didn’t just mean help rehearsing. This camera is both recording and livestreaming to a few other Fireside Girls cabins.” explained Sarah. “I hope you like your new patch.”

Gretchen’s face suddenly went from bright pink to cherry red as she crossed her legs and tugged down on her shirt in front of the camera, yelling, “SAAARRRRAAAAHHHHH!”

**Isabella**

”DYYYYYRRRGGGHHHH!” Isabella grunted/squealed, biting her bottom lip as the girl on her back continued to stretch her white cotton panties, the material already reaching up to her shoulder blades and digging tightly in between her buttocks. “H-hygh-hooOOOOWW muuuuggghhch mooOORRRE?!”

“Just hang in there, Izzy.” Sarah said, giving a series of really hard yanks, stretching her subordinate’s underwear a few inches with each pull.

“OWWW! NYYYAAAHHHH! GUUUHHHEEE!” Her cheeks clenched around the cotton painfully violating her butt. “AAAAGGHHH!” I’m gonna be tasting my underwear for days after this! she thought miserably.

Continuing to pull until the panties were stretched enough, Sarah finally stopped once the fabric was stretched a foot fast Isabella’s head and wedged so deep into the girl’s butt as to completely disappear between her cheeks. “Alright, now, gimme your hands.” Complying, the raven-haired girl moved her hands behind her head, allowing Sarah to begin tying her wrists together with her panties to pin them that way with a complex knot. “Alright, that takes care of the back. Now, roll over.”

Rolling onto her back, Isabella braced herself as Sarah reached down the front of her skirt, grabbed onto the front of her panties, and PULLED! “AAAAYYYYEEEEEEE!” Showing her strength, Sarah lifted her completely off the ground as her groin was devastated by the pull. Helpless, she let out a series of whimpers and squeaks as she was carried over to the lodge’s coat hooks and hung up in a frontal wedgie.

“Once more thing.” Gripping Isabella’s Fireside Girls skirt, the brunette pulled it down to expose the girl’s wedgied butt. “Perfect!” Isabella’s rear was then given a slap for emphasis.

“Ow!”

Taking out a stopwatch, Sarah said, “Alright, your latest attempt at the basic escape arts patch begins… NOW!”

Clock ticking, Isabella began squirming and wriggling as she tried to free her hands, her struggles causing her to floss herself with her panties, a feeling she bit her lip to ignore as she hoped to earn the patch this time.

Ever move of her arms tugged her panties deeper into her butt though, chafing her and making her whine and wiggle, which only sank her deeper into her hanging wedgie. “You’re at the one-minute mark, Izzy.” Sarah warned.

 _Only two more left! Think Izzy, THINK!_ she shouted in her mind before very… uncomfortable idea came to mind. Pumping her legs to bounce herself in her wedgie, Isabella simultaneously began pulling with her arms, now intentionally flossing her herself as she stretched her panties. “NYYYYYRRRGGHHHHHAAAHHOOOOWWWWIIIIEEEEEE!” 

At the two and ten seconds mark , her efforts paid off and she heard a ripping sound as her panties were torn completely, letting her fall to floor now that she was bottomless. Grunting from the fall, she bit into the underwear still tied around her wrists and frantically pulled it apart, freeing her hands. 

Sarah hit the stop button on the watch and called, “Time! Two minutes and 35 seconds. You just earned yourself a basic escape arts patch! How’s that success taste?”

“Uuuuggghhh… Like cotton…”

**Milly**

Skirtless, sweating, and with her blue eyes narrowed, Milly let out a determined and pained cry of, “GAAHHAHOOOWWWW!”

“Come on, Milly! You can do it!” Sarah encouraged from her position.

Pink and white striped panties carving into her butt cheeks and devastating her crack with friction as they threatened to lift her off the ground, the girl responded, “IIIII’M TRYYYYIIIIING!”

The patch Milly was going for was simple: carrying a person taller and heavier than herself up a tree. It would get her the, ‘pulling more than your own weight’ patch. It was a patch that Sarah had certainly earned several times over…

Unlike Sarah though, Milly was trying a different method than the one that the older girl normally used.

A rope had been sent over the top of the tree, Sarah holding onto one end with her hand while the other end was tied to Milly’s panties. Like this, she had successfully gotten her troop leader 3/4th of the way up the tree while her pantie had a little more than tripped in size was stretching.

“”GUUUHHHRRRRRNNYYYYYEEE! HUUURRRRTSSSS! OWOWOWOWOWOW!” In spite of the feel that her underwear was trying to kill her, she continued taking steps forward, Sarah going up higher. “HUUUURRRRHHHHH!” Step after step, curly-haired girl got Sarah closer and closer to the top until the troop leader finally placed a hand on the tree’s highest point and settled herself on a branch.

Letting go of the rope, and causing her seriously flossed subordinate to stumble forward and fall over on the ground, Sarah called down, “You did it!”

“Yayyyy…” Milly weakly squeaked out, hands at work trying to dig her panties out of her abused crack.

-

Unconventional methods or not (definitely unconventional), Sarah always got good results.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml774533957']=[] 


End file.
